mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Battle Royale II: Blitz Royale
Battle Royale II: Blitz Royale (BRII ブリッツ ロワイアル) is manga inspired by the movie Battle Royale II: Requiem. While the author of the original novel, Koushun Takami, is given the gensaku credit, the story and art are by Hitoshi Tomizawa (富沢ひとし Tomizawa Hitoshi). Like the earlier Battle Royales, a class of middle school students are picked to compete in fights to the death on an island until there is only one left. The manga follows the point of view of Girl #10 Makoto Hashimoto (橋本真恋人 Hashimoto Makoto), an unlucky girl who fears that her class will be chosen to participate in "the program," a mysterious event that forces students to kill each other. Makoto attends Shikanotoride Junior High School. After the encouragement of her best friend Itou Yamamoto and her mother she decides to face the chances. Her fears are supposedly put to rest when word spreads that all 50 Programs had already been executed in the year making them 100% unlikely to participate. Arriving at their field trip in one piece, Makoto begins to forward all her nervousness into getting a boy she likes: Nomura-kun. As the field trip kicks off, and the girls sneak into one of the boys rooms: Specifically Nomura's. While Itou takes advantage of the smuggled Vodka Nomura breaks the ice between himself and Makoto by asking her out, however, their romance is cut short when a boy runs in alerting the presence of their teacher. The girls hide inside the sleeping bags of the other boys which Nomura takes the chance of to feel Makoto's breast. Right when they believe the coast is clear, they are assaulted by a group of Navy soldiers who begin to forcefully push the students around (Which involved Nomura getting the end of a gun smashed in his face). The program begins The students are all held captive by the government, and brought to a room where a man in a military uniform, Hoshou Takagi, stands to address the students of the new Navy Exclusive version of the Program. While the students are recovering from the sudden announcement, the intoxicated Itou is grabbed by the hair and has her long locks forcefully shaved off. As Makoto rushes to her friends side she meets the end of a gun, and her fathers talisman ripped from her neck. From this point the story becomes much darker, the students are sent to a non-aggressive defence school and forced to dispose of corpses. They are then gassed in a shower chamber, dressed in full military attire (complete with collar). When given the chance to rebel against the government Makoto declines causing Nomura to become aggravated calling her "Chicken Shit". However when Boy #3 Mitsugu Kawasaki gets the same opportunity, he takes it but as he turns his gun to the soldier he becomes the first victim of the new program and has his collar detonated before all his classmates. See also *List of comics based on fiction Category:Comics based on fiction Category:Battle Royale fr:Blitz Royale it:BR II - Blitz Royale